


to those who don't wait

by siknator



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seungsik getting all the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siknator/pseuds/siknator
Summary: Seungsik gets it all. And then some.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik/Jung Subin, Do Hanse/Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik, Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik, Kang Seungsik/Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	to those who don't wait

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the second round of VICFEST® with the following prompt:
> 
> _Prompt #264: Why choose a Seungsik pairing when you can have a harem? Seungsik harem is all about giving the main vocal and leader lots of love. Lots a pampering and smoochies and more if the author wants to take it somewhere spicy ;)_
> 
> Anddddd I took that as an excuse to write 3000 words of pure, Seungsik-loving smut. So. Thank you prompter.

“God, you’re loud,” Chan commented, followed by one of his delighted little giggles. That, in a situation like this, Seungsik would never get.

“Oh shut u-” Seungsik tried to say. The snappy reply trailed off to a groan that he failed to keep low, as Chan’s hands suddenly yanked his hip backward, pulling him in deeper. And _that_.

That was. Something.

“What the fuck was that for?” Seungsik said, annoyed. Not that he actually was, but as Chan pointed out - made an effort to point it out every single time - Seungsik was aware of his own noises. Vocal, embarrassing noises that escaped his mouth whenever Chan did so much as _move_ inside him. The idiot was just. So. Stupidly. Infuriatingly. Big. Seungsik would never admit it out loud, though.

Acting annoyed was the easier road to take when it came to Chan.

Chan’s response to his question was to switch positions, putting one leg up so he could settle more weight on the ball of his foot, and started plunging into Seungsik. The motion drew a sharp, keening noise out of his partner, and Chan giggled a little more.

Seungsik wanted to whack him across the head sometimes.

But Seungsik was so, so close. He focused on that feeling instead, ignoring how his elbows were trembling as they tried to keep his upper body balanced, lest he fell face-first into the pillow with how fast Chan was going. He couldn’t care less if Chan was hitting the right spot or not. He just felt _full_ , Chan’s weight pinning him down, his stupid thick cock pressing against him everywhere at once. He bit the insides of his lips to prevent his moans from getting out. His heaving breath alone already sounded way too loud to his ears.

“Sik, just let it out, no one is home,” Chan panted in between his thrusts, “not that it matters, you kno-”

“You’re making this much less sexy than it already is,” Seungsik cut him off before he could continue. Chan had the habit of rambling no matter the circumstances, and even though it was endearing in some, Seungsik wasn’t lying when he said it was far from seductive.

“I’m just saying,” Chan shrugged - Seungsik could _feel_ it, for whatever insane reason, “It’s cute, Sik.”

“If you don’t shut up right now,” Seungsik said. He swallowed a whimper at the insistent pressure in his abdomen, feeling his orgasm catching up. One of his hands abandoned the position to reach down for his cock, but Chan was faster, grabbing him and bringing both of them over the edge with shaky, rough strokes. It was startling and unexpected, and Seungsik blamed that for how pitchy his cry was.

As they lay there, Chan on top of him, he could feel Chan’s breath whooshing against his shoulder as quiet laughter bubbled out of the man, “Cute, see? I told you.”

Seungsik groaned and shoved him off.

* * *

Seungwoo was quiet.

It was always quiet with Seungwoo, but there was something off about him today. Something that raised Seungsik’s concern, as the elder cracked open the door to the dark bedroom and just silently slipped under the blanket with him, snuggling into his back without a word. It wasn’t exactly out of character for a drunken Seungwoo, but there was no smell of alcohol. Seungsik was about to ask what was wrong when a hand found its way into his pajama pants. Warm, slender fingers took hold of his cock, and he sucked in a breath.

That conversation would have to wait, Seungwoo was making it pretty clear.

“Did you change your shampoo?” Seungwoo murmured into his neck. The hand was still moving, slow, dry caresses that sent tingles down his spine.

“Y-yeah,” he rasped out. “-hyung,” he added hesitantly, unsure whether it was the direction this conversation was going.

Seungwoo hummed and pressed his nose in deeper, the tip of it grazing lazily across Seungsik’s skin. Sensing. Exploring. Seungsik had to refrain from shrinking away, trying to keep his breathing even, despite his lower body already reacting to Seungwoo’s touch. The strokes were no longer dry, his thumb stopping every few seconds to swipe up the precum that leaked out and spread it all the way down Seungsik’s cock. The move itself exuded confidence, a certain sense of familiarity that never stopped making Seungsik heady with want.

Strange to have somebody else know his body that well.

Even with the darkness enveloping them both, Seungsik could feel himself being watched. Tested, with Seungwoo’s mouth firmly on his neck, seeking out the rhythm of his heartbeat. The body behind him was close yet not close enough, the minor gaps between them making him itch, overly aware of the temperature differences where he was touched and where he wasn’t. He knew Seungwoo was waiting for him to close the gaps himself, to inch back toward Seungwoo’s body and melt into it, but he was doing so well. Holding himself still, his breathing steady, even as the hand below forced his cock out from his pants and began stroking in earnest.

Seungsik knew what to expect, because Seungwoo always did the exact things he liked. He would squeeze his fist tighter on the upstroke and twist his wrist _just so_ , until he could hear Seungsik’s breath hitch. Then his hand would release the pressure and come down again, not forgetting to rub at that one spot near the base with his thumb. Not that it felt like much, nerve-wise, since only the head was sensitive, but Seungwoo knew it would make him recall a familiar image.

(Of himself, twenty-one, pressed flat on the lower bunk bed of their trainee dorm, stark naked and doe-eyed, heart beating right out of his chest. The tip of Seungwoo’s nose scraping against his skin, making its trail up from his calve to his thigh. The next thing he knew, he was staring down at Seungwoo’s lips latching onto that spot, watchful eyes tracking his face for a reaction, predator-like.)

And just like every time it happened, Seungsik’s body tensed up with the effort to not jerk his hip forward at the memory, painfully aware of how turned on he felt. He only relaxed his shoulders minimally after Seungwoo noticed the strain and reminded him to. When Seungwoo rolled his hip, the scratchy materials of his jeans not enough to mask what was underneath, Seungsik bit back a moan. He was good, he was the best, he knew what to say and, more importantly, what not to, and Seungwoo loved him for that.

* * *

Seungsik’s arms were shaking, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping onto the foam-covered bar. Every snap of Sejun’s hip rocked his whole body, and Seungsik wanted to kiss that idiotic expression he had off his face. That easy, cheerful grin, like he wasn’t the least bit bothered by how absurd this whole thing was: the two of them fucking in Seungsik's studio, Sejun hoisting him up off the ground, arms under the back of his knees for support. Seungsik himself was holding onto his flimsy pull-up bar for dear life, lying to himself that the room was soundproofed enough to block out the vulgar, wet slapping noises their bodies were making.

Sejun had his shoes and socks on. In fact, he hadn’t even stepped out of the training shorts he left pulling around his ankles. It was something out of a foreign porno Hanse would make them watch, just so he could make fun of it and have others understand his various obscure references. ‘Straight gym bro discovering his workout buddy was kinda hot’ - or something of the sort.

Sejun didn’t seem to be aware, thoroughly focusing on driving into Seungsik with fervor, his arms barely quivering from how heavy the older man must have been. He was looking at Seungsik with the same excited glint in his eyes whenever he succeeded in convincing someone else into doing something stupid. His hair was matted with sweat, sticking to his forehead in a funny shape.

And despite everything, he was still utterly, undeniably gorgeous.

Seungsik felt a little dizzy.

“Hold on,” Sejun said, and without giving his companion a second to understand what he meant, proceeded to lift his whole body up and moved away from the wobbly equipment. The abrupt action prompted Seungsik to let go of the bar to cling onto Sejun’s shoulders instead, his legs instinctively hooking around Sejun’s waist for balance. He didn’t even seem phased by the sudden change in weight, and somehow even managed to kick his shorts off completely in the process. Seungsik pouted a little - he wasn’t _envious_ , but times like this reminded him just how strong Sejun really was.

It was both hot and, honestly, maddening. He hadn’t come up with a description for Sejun more fitting than that.

“There we go,” Sejun announced happily as they reached their new location, with Seungsik’s back against the wall for leverage while Sejun made himself comfy in between Seungsik’s legs.

“You know, you could, like, put me down,” Seungsik suggested, wiggling for a moment so his back could rest in a more secure position. They didn’t have dance practice the next day, and Sejun hadn’t overworked himself during the training session, but they had been at it for a while. There was no way it was comfortable for Sejun.

“Are your legs hurting?” Sejun frowned at him, concerned. He adjusted his arm placement so he could hoist Seungsik up by another part of his thighs, nudging himself further in between. The new stance gave the back of Seungsik’s legs some relief and - as Sejun lined his cock up and pushed in once again - allowed Seungsik to sink all the way down. Down.

_Oh._

“Fuck, that wasn’t what I mea- fuck,” Seungsik made a strangled sound when he realized just how deep Sejun was inside. As Sejun resumed his thrusts, Seungsik tossed his head back against the wall and drew in deep, stuttering breaths, feeling his brain go haywire. He felt helpless against the wicked burn of it, the position giving him no option other than to wind his arms around Sejun’s neck and _hold on_. Letting himself be manhandled and stretched out and lit up from the inside, and despite it all, Sejun was going too slow. “Hyung,” he called, and surged in for a kiss as Seungsik came down to meet him halfway.

Then they were kissing, sloppy and unhurried, and every time Seungsik pulled back, Sejun chased after his lips to close the gap again. It lacked all the frenzy of their earlier movement, but it worked Seungsik up all the same, his face growing warm with how romantic it all felt. They were taking forever and for once, he didn’t mind it so much, the anxiety over someone walking in on them right then dissipating the longer Sejun spent grinding into him, their foreheads pressed against each other, slick with sweat.

“Hyung, do you know,” Sejun spoke against Seungsik’s lips, exertion evident in his voice, “how tight you feel like this. Makes me never wanna put you down.”

“Don’t-” Seungsik made a choked sound, “don’t say it like that.”

It never stopped Sejun. He made it a mission to let Seungsik know, verbally and in agonizing details, what he looked like, what he sounded like, how good he felt inside, everywhere.

And as always, Seungsik let him.

* * *

Among the seven of them, Byungchan liked kissing the most.

It made perfect sense that he did, the man was excellent at it. Made an art out of it, even. He was passionate and sensual, never afraid to use his tongue, and yet never seemed like he was trying too hard. He kissed to show affection, a casual touch of lips on another’s cheek or below their ear in the morning, just because he could. And given the time and place, he would kiss his partner everywhere he could reach. Sometimes he would nibble, sometimes he would bite, then pressed a smile to that spot where he could feel the tremor of their body, shuddering with need.

But above everything, Byungchan liked watching. Lying back against a thick pile of pillows and enjoying the show with a serene, contented look on his face. Giving compliments and encouragement here and there, his voice low and effortlessly erotic. Telling them exactly what he wanted to see, and more than often, getting just that.

“Come on Subinie, you’re leaving him hanging,” Byungchan said, smoothing a hand down Seungsik’s torso until it reached the base of his cock, which was drooling sloppily on his stomach. His palm was dry and cool, the contrast with Seungsik’s feverish body making him shiver. The movement somehow pushed the toy further inside him, and he let out an involuntary yelp.

He could feel Byungchan chuckle against his neck, amused. “See, hyung is making a mess already. You wouldn’t hold out until he has to start begging, would you?”

It never stopped amazing Seungsik how easily Byungchan could say those things, no matter how dirty and borderline cheesy they could get. He delighted in the way it made Seungsik squirm with embarrassment, but in this case, it was more to relieve Subin’s nerve. The younger had been quietly observing for some time, paying close attention to Seungsik’s body language as they tried out his newest gift. At Byungchan’s words, the lines on his forehead eased out for a moment. A tiny smirk appeared at the corner of his lips.

“I might, since he sounds so cute.”

Subin didn’t allow Seungsik the time to respond to their teasing. His fingers ghosted over Seungsik’s entrance, poking and testing, and at the lack of resistance, he shoved them inside, cranking up the speed of the toy at the same time.

Seungsik’s mind went blank for a second, all his senses zeroing in on the vibration in his lower body, the frantic movements of the toy against his wall, coupled with the tight stretch of Subin’s fingers. He arched his back, writhing against Byungchan’s front as the younger gently guided Seungsik’s head to lean back on his shoulder. Seungsik’s thigh muscles were spasming, his legs recoiling as a result. Subin took it as the cue to push them down against Seungsik’s chest with his free hand.

The fingers inside him withdrew and reentered, curled and flexed, languidly searching, filling the room with obscene squelching noises. Noises that Subin knew the others could hear clear as day, knew they would drive Seungsik crazy, the expression he wore as he stared down at the older unmistakably smug. Something else coiled in Seungsik’s belly, a warmth that spread out through his entire body, leaving him light-headed.

“Subb- stop. I-” He gasped out, putting a shaky hand on Subin’s chest. The movement inside him paused immediately, the toy winded down to a low thrumming. The relief gave him some time to gather his senses. He could feel Byungchan’s hand running through his sweat-damp hair, massaging his scalp soothingly. He blinked a few times, vision clearing to a frowning Subin. His hand was stroking Seungsik’s cheek, face inching closer to check up on him, and Seungsik felt his heart swell.

“You. Your- inside. I need it inside,” he said, pretending his voice wasn’t trembling.

There were a few seconds when the only sounds Seungsik could hear was his own exhale. Subin just stared at him, stunned into silence, before a smile slowly stretched across his lips. Behind him, Byungchan let out a breathy laugh.

“Isn’t he just the sweetest?” Byungchan said, tugging at Seungsik's earlobe with his teeth like a sign of approval. He snaked a hand under to hitch up Seungsik's leg and pin it against his body, spreading him further. “Can’t let him wait now.”

Even in the blurry haze of arousal, Seungsik didn’t miss the way Subin’s face went pink.

* * *

“Morning.” Hanse greeted Seungsik as he dragged his slippers into the kitchen, sounding nowhere near sufficiently awake to deal with a Monday morning. He noisily browsed through the contents of their (rather empty) fridge and settled on a half-finished strawberry milk carton. He took a second to inspect the label, decided it was good enough, before trudging over to the stove where Seungsik was making breakfast.

“You’re cooking, so it means I am very early. Can I have some?” Hanse said before drinking the milk straight from the box.

“If you were late, I would be very vocal about it,” Seungsik replied, cracking another two eggs into his pan. “Whose milk is that?”

“Seungwoo-hyung bought it for Subin, but he said he didn’t want it anymore because I opened it first.” Hanse said with a shrug. He finished the carton, rinsed it out and dumped it into the recycle bin. “Do we have enough time for laundry? I forgot to do it yesterday.”

Seungsik felt the need to roll his eyes. “At least you remember you were supposed to do it. The clothes are in the dryer. Take them out when you’re done with breakfast.”

Hanse yawned and tried to rub away the remaining sleep in his eyes. “You’re the best,” he cooed, not sounding at all sincere. It drew a fond smile out of Seungsik anyway.

His smile grew wider when Hanse wordlessly came over and latched onto him, crowding him against the cabinet. He had his arms around Seungsik’s waist and his face buried in Seungsik’s nape, nuzzling and seeking out scents. It wasn’t a routine for them exactly, quiet moments like this becoming rarer and rarer as their schedules piled up, but Seungsik knew Hanse would come to him whenever he needed it.

With Hanse’s chest plastered against his back, Seungsik could feel him breathing, his every inhale and exhale slow and deep, like he was savoring the moment. Hanse often joked about Seungsik smelling funny, but he never hid the fact that he was addicted to that scent.

As Seungsik figured out after some time, Hanse wasn’t the only one. The rest of them would often approach him randomly only to nose at his neck for a minute or two. “You smell like our place,” Hanse once told him. Seungsik hadn’t understood what he meant back then, but now, he thought he had a certain idea.

“Eggs are done,” Seungsik announced as Hanse continued nestling into his shoulder.

“Take them out then,” Hanse mumbled, not moving from his spot. He had managed to pull Seungsik’s sweater to one side some time ago and was now brushing his lips on naked skin, humming low in his throat, like he was deep in thoughts. His fingers traced absent-minded patterns on Seungsik’s belly, curious sniffs releasing puffs of hot air that made Seungsik’s toes curl. He let out an audible sigh and gave in, putting his pan aside and allowing himself to melt into Hanse’s embrace.

“You smell like Sejun-hyung.” Hanse commented, matter-of-factly.

Seungsik couldn’t help his blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated. ^_^


End file.
